


Hospital Visit

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [32]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: When a botched kidnapping leaves Karen with a concussion, she is taken to the hospital and Elsa is with her for the entire time.
Relationships: Kanzaki Elsa | Pitohui/Kohiruimaki Karen | LLENN
Series: Completed Works [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 13





	Hospital Visit

Karen Kohiruimaki was at the house of her new friend, Elsa Kanzaki, who was Pitohui, which was shortened to Pito. She was still making sense of what had happened a couple of hours ago.

_Karen was just logging out of Gun Gale Online when she heard her small apartment being broken into and the nineteen year old wanted to run out her room but what stopped her was a knife at her throat. Karen released a small whimper but other than that, she stayed quiet. Whoever her captor was, they had her at their complete mercy. This is bad. She thought as she wanted to move her hands but she knew that moving would get her killed. However when she slowly moved her hands down to her lap, she didn't get yelled at nor did the knife cut into her skin. Unknown to her, the person who had broken into her house was thinking. She's cute! Perfect. The person inwardly smirked when they glanced at Karen's face. I wonder what her name is. The person thought as they stared at Karen. When Karen realized that she wasn't in any current danger, she opened her mouth but the person who had broken into her house had covered her mouth. "Shh." Karen realized that the person was a female from the way she sounded and Karen's eyes showed her fear when the girl moved her heads to Karen's pajamas shirt buttons. Karen squirmed but the knife warned her of the pending danger if she moved too much and the slightly older girl smirked at Karen's frightened expression. She continued to undo every button of the shirt and when the shirt was fully unbuttoned, the woman inched her head closer to Karen's ear and she gently bit Karen's ear. Karen released a small whimper and the young woman shook in her captor's hold. The way Karen's eyes shone in her fear made the woman chuckle at how Karen was looking. "You're so cute when you're afraid." The woman tells Karen and Karen couldn't stop herself from shaking as the woman grope her now bare breasts. She couldn't fight her off considering that she doesn't know any self-defense techniques. Karen stopped squirming when she noticed that the knife was still at her throat but when it was removed from its target, she couldn't relax knowing that the woman still had a grasp on her. For some reason, when she sobbed, the woman released her ear but she didn't let go of Karen. However, Karen was relieved when the woman stopped attempting to sexually assault her._

_The woman seemed shocked at her own reactions as she glanced down at her hands as she was still holding Karen but she then released Karen from her grasp. "Shit! Fuck! Why did I go this?" She questioned herself and then, she looked at Karen and Karen was horrified at the gaze she was getting from the woman. I didn't do it! Karen thought as she whimpered in fear as the woman approached her. "Listen, little lady, I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to come with me." She tells Karen and Karen whimpered when the woman gripped her upper arm. Karen tried to fight her off but she stopped when the woman glared at her, making her whimper in fear. Karen didn't fight the grip that woman had on her all of the sudden and when she started to get dragged out of her comfy house, that was when Karen started to struggle in the woman's hold. The woman became even more agitated with her fighting the hold and she pulled Karen towards her and she slapped her. Karen froze as the pain of the slap made her cry out a little. The woman who had Karen then had a phone call. The woman quickly had a phone call. "What?" She greeted the caller as she made sure to gag Karen with her hand, letting her arm go. "How will this measly little girl help us get to Elsa Kanzaki more quickly?" She questioned the person on the other end and Karen's eyes widened at the woman's question. Elsa! She thought in horror. She then started to fight in the woman's hold a lot more harder but the woman then hit her in the back of her head, leaving her dazed for a few moments. The hit made her unable to fight back and the woman took the time to tie up Karen, seeing that she couldn't fight back at the moment._

_Karen felt her body get pushed into a car but she couldn't figure anything out until she was outside of Elsa's mansion and her awareness came back in the nick of time as she screamed through the tape gag the woman had put on her._

"Karen?" Elsa's voice had gotten through to Karen and Karen snapped out of the flashback. She looked up at Elsa as she was resting her head. "That really scared you, huh? You didn't answer me until the fifth time I've called you." Elsa tells Karen and Karen was immediate in holding her head up. This action made Elsa gasped as she had seen the blood on the back of the pillow she had Karen borrow. _That's why she going back and forth in the memory! Her head is bleeding, but wouldn't she feel that?_ Elsa thought. "You're bleeding!" She ran up to Karen and the young adult was looking at her with confusion in her eyes and then the pain had hit her, causing her to yelp and cover her head. "Karen!" Elsa's shout had made Karen's pain worse as she whimpered from the loudness. Karen wanted to cover her ears but she kept her hands on her head. The loudness agitated her hearing and the pain had started to numb as she vomited on the floor and the last thing she heard was Elsa calling out to her.

When Elsa had woken up in the hospital, the doctor had approached her, seeing that she was now awake. "Is she alright, Doctor?" She asked the woman and the woman smiled at Elsa.

"Ms. Kanzaki, your friend will be fine. She had a concussion but we managed to stabilize her last night." The doctor answered Elsa and she informed the young woman about Karen's condition.

"Shouldn't people feel the pain that causes the concussion?" Elsa asked the doctor and the doctor looked at her in shock.

"You mean she didn't complain about the pain until her head started bleeding?" The doctor asked the woman and Elsa shook her head.

"She didn't notice until I noticed that she was bleeding. For a few moments, she was fine and then she started complaining about the pain. _Shock is one hell of a drug, however._ She thought as she knew that she had to tell the doctor what had happened to her. "She got kidnapped before she received the concussion and I figure that she had received a blow to the head during that time." She tells the doctor.

"The shock must have been a drug for her." The doctor tells Elsa and the young woman sighed at the older woman's words. _Damn it, I knew it._ She thought as she wanted Karen to be home, safe and happy. That couldn't happen until her head is perfectly healed by the wound she had received while being in the care of her kidnapper.

"Can I see her now?" Elsa asked her and the woman nodded her head while walking Elsa to Karen's room. When the doctor stopped in front of an opened room, Elsa peered into the room and she watched Karen gazed outside the window. She turned to the doctor and she smiled softly at the young woman. She walked away and Elsa walked into the room as she watched as Karen moved her hands to her lap. "Karen?" She called out to her and the taller young woman turned towards the shorter woman.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Karen asked the woman and Elsa couldn't believe her ears.

" _You're_ the one who's in the hospital bed and you're wondering about my safety?" Elsa asked Karen and the girl blushed at the slight scolding tone that Elsa had.

"I...I was worried about you. The woman that kidnapped me said that I was bait to get to you." Karen tells Elsa and the slightly older woman narrowed her eyes at the words that Karen had said. _I knew that people would have went crazy to try and get me to come out of hiding, but to kidnap someone that's directly linked to me and totally innocent? That's way out of line._ Elsa thought as she hated the fact that Karen was kidnapped in order to get her to behave and come out. She was very glad that the kidnapping was a botched up one but the damage had been done already as Karen had a concussion from the events.

"I kinda figured that was the point. I did receive a call to be careful and to watch out for my friends, but you're my girl, which means you're the biggest target." Elsa's words made Karen blush as she couldn't believe that Elsa was making her claim on her and Karen didn't mind; she just didn't know that she was going to say in a hospital room. Elsa approached Karen and she climbed onto the bed to get into Karen's lap. Karen blushed at the close proximity but Elsa smirked as she closed the distance with her lips on Karen's. Elsa gripped Karen's waist as Karen wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling her closer to her. _I swear to you, Karen, I will protect you until the day I die._ She thought as she pressed her lips harder against Karen's mouth, wanting to bruise her lips in order to mark her as taken.


End file.
